Little siser of the Swat Kats
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: " It's OK little sister big brother's are nothing is gonna hurt you". Miracle was dumped on the Swat Kats Chance and Jake when she was only 1 day on and her mother vanished without a trace so follow her adventure's from baby to adult as she becomes a Swat Kat and Chance and Jake fall in love with her when she stands up to Burke and Murray who try to make fun of them.
1. Chapter 1

Little sister of the Swat Kats

Chap 1 - Dumped on them at 1 day old

I am the little sister of the Swat Kats I never knew who my mother is but I am happy as can be with my big brother's even if they are like dad's to me they named me Miracle but I had no idea that I was a assassin and knew how to kick butt when needed even kill so I become a Swat Kat to protect my big brothers.

So on with the story

end of Prov

A woman panted as she ran through the rain out of Mega Kat city she whispered to the baby she held in her arms which was a baby girl who look no older than one day old as she had been born only yesterday the woman's name was Rose Speed and the baby was a baby girl kitten with Ice-blue eyes light white skin with red strips on her arms Rose hadn't had the chance to name her daughter because her family's enemies were on her tail so she speed out of the hospital and out of the city she had left a false trail to fool her followers.

So she saw a Salvage Yard and saw the Swat Kats heading to the city to protect it from whatever crises had arisen so she thought " I am sorry my little one but I know who will look after you I hope my family's enemies will never find you here".

With they arrived at the Salvage yard and she went inside and found the couch and deposited her baby there then without a backward glance speed back out into the rain and vanished into the night her attackers ran past the Salvage yard without looking around and continued with their search

Meanwhile with the Swat Kats

Doctor Viper was trying to steal formula's from Bio tech chemical and he was succeeding when T-Bone and Razor came crashing through the wall knocking him into a wall he got back up and snarled " You will never stop me Swat Kats I will have my day of controlling this city".

Razor said while blasting some missiles from his Glovenix " We will never let that happen Doctor Viper we will protect this city and it's people from villains like you".

T-Bone agreed with his partner and said " We will not rest until this city is safe again from scum like you Doctor Viper now begone from this city and never come back".

And they sent Doctor Viper packing but there was some damage which made Commander Feral angry at the damage but the Swat Kats jumped into the Turbo Kat and speed off back to the Salvage Yard so Razor said " You know,bud when I was little I always wanted a little sister to spoil rotten and protect her from all the bad guy's that would try to hurt her what do you think buddy?."

T-Bone said " Yes I always wanted a little sister but I don't think I am worthy of one as I am vigintile ah home sweet home".

So they went down the ramp and got out of the TurboKat it was then they heard a baby crying in the garage making them speed up top to see what was making the crying sound and stopped dead there on the couch was a little bundle bawling it's eyes out Razor was shaking with tears running down his face he speed over and picked the bundle up and saw it was a baby girl from the looks of her she was shockingly only 1 day old he held the baby girl close and whispered stopping her crying " It's okay little sister big brother's are here nothing is going to hurt you".

T-Bone was also shaking with happy tears they had been given a miracle that's when T-Bone said " Hi Miracle".

The baby girl stopped crying and giggled at the name to T-Bone repeating the name to their little sister giggling at the name so once they had changed Jake filled the bath and both he and Chance gave Miracle her first ever bath but they would take her to the doctor tomorrow so they made up a make shirt cot which was actually a hammock and sang to her as she fell asleep with a full stomach after Jake had bottle feed her so they both whispered as they closed the door " Goodnight our little Miracle".

so what will the future be for Miracle be come and find out


	2. Chapter 2

Little sister of the Swat Kats

Chap 2 going to the Doctor's and stopping Dark Kat from kidnapping Miracle and Callie becomes her aunty

Miracle woke up at 7am and started crying so Chance was awake so he went into her room and picked her up soothing her as he changed her diaper while making up a milk bottle for her when Jake came into the kitchen and his eyes were shining bright when he saw Miracle drinking her milk in the bottle that Chance had made for her.

So when the sun had risen properly and all of the city's inhabitants were at work, school they got changed into their **Swat Kat **uniform's and headed to the hospital on the way Razor phoned the doctor who was called Doc Sinan who was shocked to discover that a baby had been found in the Salvage yard.

She agreed to have a look at the baby they had found so they landed outside the hospital unaware that Dark Kat had seen the **Swat Kats **landing outside the hospital and recognised the baby in one of their arms and smiled time to reclaim his experiment.

So in the hospital Doctor Sinan was doing some test's on Miracle with **T-Bone** and **Razor** waiting looking nervous when Deputy Mayor by the name of Callie Briggs saw them and came over and asked " What's wrong you guy's what has got you all nervous as anything?."

Just then a baby giggling sound caught their attention and Doctor Sinan and Miracle came into view and **Razor** plucked Miracle out of her arms and said chuckling at Miracle " Have you been behaving for Doctor Sinan our little Miracle our precious little sister?."

Miracle caught his gloved fingers giggling with pure baby innocence Callie was smitten with her and said " Hi there Miracle you are really cute I would like to be your aunty if I am allowed **T-Bone Razor**?."

They both nodded so Sinan and the **Swat Kats **had a chat down the corridor while Callie held Miracle.

With the **Swat Kats**

**Swat kats Prov **

We were talking to Doctor Sinan who look disgusted about something so she took a deep breathe and said " I have done the test's she was born on Tuesday which was the 2nd of October but from what I have found while she was still in her mother's womb she was injected with 200 million volts of electricity and if she doesn't kill then she will die but since she is a baby for now it won't come into effect until she is 2 years old then it will activate I am truly sorry but on the plus side she can heal faster than normal, super strength and speed".

**Razor** punched the wall howling with misery also anger and I was right behind him on that part our precious little sister life was totally destroyed our little sister was going to be a assassin having to kill once a day to survive if she didn't do this then she will die so we all headed back to Callie and Miracle when suddenly the lights went out and down another corridor we saw Creeplings so Callie, Miracle and Doc Sinan took to hiding in the office and we breathed a sigh of relief so we turned our attention on the Creeplings and found some knifes and charged at the creeplings the scene was pretty bloody and the creeplings were lying all over the place with their heads off, some with their insides hanging out and the rest was lying there with blood gushing out of them.

Then the head honcho appeared it was Dark Kat he snarled at us and said " How dare you lot harm my creeplings now hand over the experiment now boys or it will get messy for you."

**T-Bone** was beyond mad even I was as well it had been Dark Kat who experimented on our little sister while she was still growing in her mother's womb T-Bone slashed Dark Kat's side while saying " I will never let you lay one claw on our little sister again Dark Kat."

Dark Kat held his side cursing and then flung a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared he was gone making us breathe a sigh of relief then we saw Doctor Sinan, Callie along with Miracle coming out of the office we raced over and held her she giggled up at us making us chuckle as well so we thanked Doctor Sinan very much and left and went home and we got changed out of our **Swat uniforms **so Chance said " I am gonna kill Dark Kat for this he had no right to experiment on our little sister well what's done is done but for the killing part the forest is a good idea but when she starts school we will have to be careful OK Jake?."

Jake nodded so night time rolled around and everyone bunked down for the night with everyone wondering what the future for little Miracle will be come and find out


	3. Chapter 3

Little sister of the Swat Kats

Chap 3 making friends at Primary school and helping my big brother's fix cars and getting fit

3 years later

The sound of the shower awoke Chance and Jake which told them Miracle was home from " Her forest trip" as they had put it but they also heard a puppy bark which raised some questions in their heads so they headed into the kitchen where they found a little wolf cub puppy drinking some milk and eating some meat out of a puppy bowl she looked up and said " I found this little guy all alone so I am looking after him and don't worry this little guy is off the menu".

They nodded so she vanished into the shower and sat down in the shower thinking about the first time she had killed for the very first time.

Flashback to when she was 2 years old

Miracle along with Chance and Jake were in the woods walking when they were charged at by an angry bear and suddenly Miracle snapped into action with such speed and blasted the bear with speed unlike anything Chance and Jake had seen Miracle seemed to know how to be an assassin and stole the bear's heart with elongated claws and destroyed the heart and the bear slumped forwards dead with blood leaking out of it and her eyes went back to normal and suddenly she burped then she backed away looking horrified and felt her big brothers holding her Chance said " I know this is horrifying for you but I suspect you know what you have to do to survive yes?."

End of flashback

So a couple of minutes later Miracle was sitting at the table eating her breakfast in her school uniform as she was attending 1st grade school today and Callie was picking her up but what she and Callie didn't know was that Miracle was going to have the Swat Kats watching her from a roof overlooking the school and the playground.

So Callie came driving up and asked as Miracle climbed into the car " Feeling nervous Miracle?."

Miracle nodded and said " I know but I have killed this morning so I will be fine aunty Callie and I am a little nervous".

So they drove off to the primary school so back at the Salvage yard Jake and Chance slipped on their alter persona **T-Bone **and **Razor** and got into the Turbo Kat and headed to the primary school while packing some lunch, stools and Beer for the occasions.

At the primary school

It was the first lesson and Miracle was standing in front of her class as her teacher which was Mrs April was introducing her so she said " Take any seat you like Miracle".

Everyone was staring at her they had never seen coloring like her's before so she strolled checking out the kids and detected one nice Kitten by the name of Amelia at the front row so she took the empty seat beside her smiling at her to them both making firm friends so Mrs April asked Miracle " OK Miracle what are 3 times 45?."

Miracle said shocking, everyone " I think it is 135 Miss April?."

Everyone was now staring at her but Miracle stayed calm so at break time she was sitting on the steps reading her Shoan jump Manga comic book when she felt Amelia sitting beside her so she shared her book with her she felt her big brother's presence on the roof on the building across the road but paid them no attention but it was Amelia who Jake was doing a back ground check on and she was innocent as can be.

Suddenly some high schoolers from the High school next door came along and noticed Miracle who was new they foolishly thought they get to pick on her which turned out to be a very deadly idea she put her book calm as can be and smiled a deadly smile which had Amelia's attention but one grabbed her and got electrized and fell down in a heap making his friends pelt away in fright he was crying which shocked Miracle who help him up he was shocked at this and asked " Why would you help a weakling like me up?."

Miracle's Prov

Wham I smacked him clean on the face shocking everyone up I got into his face and said " Now listen buster and listen good you are not a weakling true some of your methods are questionable but picking on primary kids won't make you stronger not by a long shot train yourself up by fighting bad guys and testing your own limits and win that way and get stronger by the way your cute what's your name cutie pie?."

He went brick red in the face on the roof my big brother's were gobsmacked with their mouth hanging open the guy introduced himself as Mark so i smiled and said " With those muscles Mark you could be a **Swat Kat **well see you later Mark".

End of Prov

With that Miracle and Amelia went back inside as the bell had rung for class before lunch leaving Mark standing there mouth hanging open he wasn't the only one on the rooftop **Razor** and **T-Bone** was standing there speechless at what Miracle had said so Mark headed back to his class so Amelia asked " Why did you say to Mark that you thought he was a Swat Kat Miracle?."

Miracle said " Well i think **T-Bone and Razor** need more team members as the enemy is getting stronger and **T-Bone** needs to realize that both he and **Razor** can't do it alone by themselves anymore".

On the rooftop T-Bone sighed he couldn't run from the truth Miracle was right he and Jake needed more team members so he said to Jake " Dam little sis is right Razor we need help we can't do it all alone anymore come on let's head back to base alright?."

Razor nodded so they headed back to the Salvage yard so a couple of hours later Primary school was finished so Jake went and got Miracle so he asked as she put her seat-belt " How was school little sis?."

Miracle said " Awesome big brother and i made a friend by the name of Amelia but i bet you already know that much huh?."

Jake's Prov

I was shocked Sis had figured out who we really are dam i sighed and said " Chance has been running from the truth until you made him see sense which i have been trying to for a while now i am **Razor** and Chance is **T-Bone **how did you figure it out?."

She shocked me into silence saying " The emergency calls from Aunt Callie, you guy's being gone all day the strange roaring sound then seeing the Turbo Kat zooming off from the Salvage yard your lockers with the names on i was bored since there was nothing else for me to do all day and i found the hatch and it was odd to me as it seemed out of place and my curiosity got the better of me and i went down and i found the hideout but how could i start the conversation of how you guy's are the Swat Kats i knew i had to share you both with the city so i stayed quiet and quite prepared to not have meet you guy's before if i meet you in uniform in case the enemy discovered us together if i acted like i knew you the enemy would try to use me to get to you guy's and i couldn't allow that to happen and be your downfall ah home again i wonder what big brother has on for tea tonight?."

With that she got out of the truck leaving me shaking with tears streaming down my face our little sister it must have destroyed her to know if she had hugged us out in public our enemies would put two and two together if they had teamed up with Dark Kat and if he had told them all about her then her life would be in constant danger and she was right about being our downfall so it must have broke her heart to act like she didn't know us in uniform to protect us".

i needed to talk to Chance so i dried my tears and headed into the garage and found Chance who was shocked to see that i was crying so we went outside.

Chance's prov

I asked Jake " What's wrong Jake?."

Jake said shocking me by saying " Sis knows our secret she figured it all out by our long time coming back from errands the strange roaring sound of the turbo Kat when it leaves the yard the emergency calls from Callie and she found our hideout and our lockers and she made a decision which must have no i am sure it broke her heart to act like nothing was wrong and act like she didn't know we were the Swat Kats and in public she would act like she didn't know us so our enemies would never put two and two together how she hasn't crumbled under the pressure of finding out our secret and acting out in public for so long i am amazed i bet when we were home i bet she wanted to tell us that she knows who we really are but she didn't know how to start the conversation without accusing us of hiding the truth about who we are from her she knew the danger we are always in and she decided to share us with the city but if she did hug us out in public and if our enemies had joined up with Dark Kat he would have told them all about her and making a plan to kidnap her to use her against us,to lure us into a trap and be our downfall.

I was shaken beyond words I looked over into the garage Miracle was sitting at the table doing her homework she got from school I made a decision so I said " We will make her our new team member but first we will train her up but I have a feeling she has fighting moves installed inside her by Dark Kat but we will wait and see".

they headed inside and pounced on Miracle but she was ready as she had seen them talking and knew something was up she said after she had blasted them flying " What the hell are you two attacking me for you idiots".

Chance's Prov

i said shocking her " We are training our newest member up that's what we are doing "Angel" Jake told me of the choice you made and what you did for us and i hugged her shocking her to tears coming down my face like a frat train you should never had made that decision that would break your heart little sister i am sorry that we made you choose that choice."

She was shaking and she totally broke down in my arms bawling her head off i held her close and both me and Jake broke down and after that we became a proper family because of it so Jake said after the tears had dried up and little sis was drifting off to sleep in my arms " You will need to get fit " Angel and help us fix cars and that don't worry he added as he saw the look on her face school is also important we would never make you give up school and seeing Amelia for anything in the world but your new identity must remain a secret from her and the rest of the world do you understand little sister?."

She nodded and as she fell asleep she whispered " I love you big brothers wow i am a Swat Kat now ( yawn)" and with that she was sound out.

* * *

FIXING CARS AND GETTING FIT

It was the end of the school and it was the beginning of the Summer holidays and the primary school doors opened and everyone came running out cheering their heads off I was on top of the world I was the newest member of the Swat Kats but I knew that I could never reveal my identity to anyone even my best friend Amelia I had muscles as I had been working out with my big brother's well fighting them to be precise so I got on the bus which stopped outside the Salvage yard and saw Sliver her wolf running up to her wagging his tail like mad I smiled and jumped on me I laughed and said " Nice to see you too Sliver so I headed into the yard and saw my big brother's working on a car for a customer the said customer had a little kid who looked my age so I strolled over and said to the kitten " Hi there my name is Miracle what's yours?."

The kitten was a young boy kitten and he said " My name is Conner nice to meet you Miracle".

Chance and Jake upon hearing my voice stopped working and Chance pushed himself out from underneath the car and came over and said " School finished for the summer holidays little sis?."

I happily nodded then I noticed Conner was staring at Sliver I smiled and said " Come here Sliver don't worry Conner Sliver is well trained and well behaved come here boy".

Sliver bounded over to me and then slowly went over to Conner and brushed up against Conner and Conner's face lit up and he clapped Sliver who's tail wagged harder Conner's father who's name was Markus was gobsmacked he was staring at my muscles which Jake and Chance had noticed so I said " Yeah I train got a problem with that boyo?."

Markus Prov

I spluttered like a mad thing to Chance and Jake laughing their heads off at my shocked look I regained my,composure and snarled " How dare you talk to me like that you train ha that's a joke".

Miracle's mood changed which had everyone's attention and next moment I was blasted out of the garage hitting the ground hard wheezing hard clutching my stomach I got back up again growling angrily at Miracle who ignored me completely and said to my son " Want to watch some Scardy Kat with me Conner?."

My son nodded and the two of them headed inside and were laughing their heads off so Miracle's big brother's went back to working on my car soon it was fixed so Conner hugged Miracle and said " Thanks for today Miracle".

She nodded and Conner ran to the car not before clapping Sliver who happily barked at him and we drove off.

End of Prov

Miracle switched off the TV and got changed and helped Jake make tea for them all so while tea was cooking they decided to try the obstacle course so Miracle wasn't sure about the hands gaps on one part,of the course but she carried on regardless and landed on the ground and raced through the tyres and jumped onto the hill of junk then climbed up to reach the rope swing and swung over the water obstacle and landed on the other side and raced to the last part of the course pole and vaulted over the last part of the course and ran to the finishing line but something made me ran back it was my big brother Chance he couldn't swim so I dived in the pool and I was helped by Jake and I doing first aid and Chance coughed up water and I said " Are you alright big brother?."

Chance's Prov

I looked down and sis figured it out and smiled and asked " Would you like me to teach you how to swim big brother after tea?."

I was shocked then smiled and nodded so after tea the swimming pool me and Jake had built to help Miracle to swim and to cool off together and have fun so we got changed into our swim gear so in the swimming pool I was being held by sis while kicking my legs then she let go without my knowing and said " Now use your arms big brother".

So I did and I was shocked I was swimming so sis said " If you feel yourself beginning to panic thrust your legs down and you will be fine so I see another customer coming into the yard can I help out as well big brother?."

I nodded and so for the rest of that summer Miracle was helping us fixing cars and getting fit for her first ever debut as the newest member of the **SWAT KATS.**

so what will happen in the future


	4. Chapter 4

Little sister of the Swat Kats

Chap 4 Helping my big brother's confront their past and falling in love with them 14 years later when standing up for them against Burke and Murray

Chance confronts his past with his family

It was nightime at the Salvage yard and Miracle was walking past Chance's room when she saw him thrashing around in his sleep and so she walked into his bedroom and climbed up onto the bed and " WAKE UP CHANCE".

Chance's Prov

I awoke with a start to see Miracle sitting on my bed beside me I said " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?."

She hugged me close and whispered " I saw you thrashing around in your sleep and it looked like you were having a nightmare a really bad one care to tell me about it big brother?."

I sighed and told her all about my nightmare with tears welling up in my eyes I whispered " I am not beautiful I am a monster who failed as an enforcer even my little brother Colin thinks so too".

She said shocking also making me blush like a maiden " You are beautiful, Sexy and darn right handsome and godlike and I am angry that you don't even see it every single day when you look in the mirror I'll go and get us some ice-cream and then watch some of that Scardy Kat that you love so much kay?."

I watched her go and thought " She is a miracle I am blessed that we raised I need to confront my family and clear up the past in order to move on".

Soon she returned with a bucket of ice-cream and some Scardy Kat and we watched some of Scardy Kat and were laughing so she said " Feeling better now big brother?."

I nodded and hugged her and whispered " I am feeling much better so I am going to my family's tomorrow and confront them about the past would you like to come with me and you can humiliate my family and I won't tell you off and I will defend you " Angel" do you accept this challenge?."

She nodded then she kissed me on the lips shocking me completely and said " There is one lesson that you haven't learned yet the one's that love has never really left us and you can always find them in there" she pointed at my heart and then she said making me burst into tears " OH Max says hello by the way pity you can't see ghost's big brother as we had loads of fun playing in the hanger he wishes you could fight those painful memories in order to get him back goodnight big brother".

I grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed hugging her hard and whispered " Kiss me again please Miracle?."

My Prov

I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips then I said " goodnight big brother see you in the morning and whatever you decide to do just follow your heart and it will never lead you astray".

With that I headed back to bed and zonked out so Chance came into my bedroom and flipped back the covers and lifted me onto his arms and fell asleep with me on his chest.

end of prov

The following morning Chance awoke to find that Miracle wasn't in bed then he heard the shower going and knew where she was so a few moments later Miracle came walking back into her bedroom and found Chance already awake and getting dressed she whistled in appreciation at his muscles and lean shape he noticed her looking at his back end and grinned so he turned around to her eyes going wide like saucers she said " OUT YOU GO HOT SHOT I WILL MEET YOU AT BREAKFAST GET A MOVE ON IF WE ARE GOING TO YOUR FAMILY'S".

He grinned at this but before he left her room he pulled her close and whispered " Love you little sister".

But as he walked past her she saw scratches down one side of his back up to his neck she grabbed his tail and flung him onto the bed front ways she whispered " Where did you get this?."

He told her to her smacking him in the face.

Chance's Prov

"Smack" ow I shouted putting my hand to my face Miracle had slapped me across the face making Jake appear in the doorway I said " What was that for sis?."

What the telling off she gave me had me shaking with horror and also stupidity she said "I thought you had more brains than that big brother I thought that when you got an infected cut don't scratch it and when the mutant little thing bite you I thought you had more sense than to scratch your wound and make the mutagen run faster through your system if you hadn't scratched it then Jake would not have the need to knock you out and use the anti stuff to save your idiotic ass which by the way some of the high schoolers in the high school think it is very fine indeed and wouldn't mind squeezing it see you at breakfast and I hope you have learned your lesson."

So I was busy phoning my parent's who had not heard from me in a long time were shocked to hear me on the phone so I told them I was coming to spend a week with and I was bringing Jake and a special guest with me as well.

end of Prov

So with luggage packed and with closed sign on the door Chance drove all the way to his parent's house on the way Jake filled Miracle on Chance's parent's and family to Miracle fuming and Jake could hardly blame her so it was 2 pm when they arrived and Miracle was fast asleep on Jake when Chance saw his parent's standing outside waiting on them.

Chance' s Mother's Prov

I was shocked to hear from Chance but I never believed the little girl kitten with unique skin colour fast asleep in Jake's arms was his and Jake's little sister but I will get the info once they had settled in.

So once the little girl was sound asleep in one of the spare rooms I asked Chance " Who is that little girl Chance?."

He said making my eyes well up with tears " Me and Jake found her on our couch in the Salvage yard and I always wanted a little sister and now me and Jake have one and her name is Miracle we don't know who her mother is but there has to be a reason why she left Miracle in the Garage and I am gonna find out".

Just then my husband by the name of Alexander came into the living room from upstairs and said " Cute little lady by the way I guess we will meet her in person once she wakes up from her nap Welcome home Son it has been far to long I... I need to talk to you about somethings I found out."

Chance's Prov

I was stunned Dad was nervous about something so I headed into the kitchen with him just as Miracle made her entrance from upstairs looking refreshed from her nap so Chance's mother went up to her nervous and said " Hi there my name is April nice to meet you Miracle."

My Angry voice sounded in the Kitchen " YOU JUST FOUND OUT NOW THAT I GOT A+ ON ALL MY REPORT CARDS AND NOW YOU HAVE FOUND OUT THAT COLIN SWIITCHED THEM I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU ARE MY DAD YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUND OUT ALL THOSE YEARS AGO AND COLIN HAS MADE MY LIFE HELL BY HUMAILTING ME IN FRONT OF ALL THE GIRLS SO NOW NO GIRL WILL EVER DATE ME AND ME AND JAKE DIDN'T CRASH INTO THE ENFORICER BUILDING BY ACCIDENT COMANNDER FEREAL KNOCKED US ASIDE AND THAT SENT US FLYING INTO THE BUILDING."

My dad was shaking as was mum sis appeared and I buried her onto my fur she led me over to the couch and settled me onto the couch and sang softly to me as I fell asleep she turned around and her eyes had gone red as blood she screamed at my dad " HOW DARE YOU UPSET MY BIG BROTHER YOU LOT HAVE PUT HIM THROUGH HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT AND YOU HAVE THE ADASITY TO FIND OUT NOW INSTEAD OF ASKING AROUND ALL THOSE YEARS AGO YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CHANCE'S PARENT'S AT ALL I DON'T KNOW WHO MY MOTHER IS BUT I DON'T CARE I AM HAPPY WITH MY BIG BROTHER'S NOW GET OUT".

My parent's fled the scene so sis had went back to normal she whispered to me as I was sound out " Going to explore big brother will be back later".

With that she walked out of the door to explore my neighbourhood with Jake keeping an eye on her.

At the park

Sis was sitting on a swing when some of the local kittens came strolling over as they had been staring at her for the last minute one came over and asked " Hi there are you Chance's little sister?."

She nodded to his sneer but the next minute he was on the ground with his friends backing away in shock he snarled " I am gonna kill you for that".

Sis said " I do hope you can kill me before I become a teenager but I highly doubt you can well see you later".

With that she walked off leaving the crowd of kittens standing there mouths open in shock at what she had said so here she was back at the house making some lunch when I came strolling into the kitchen and sniffed but she whacked my hand and said " Get sat down or you won't get any".

I laughed at this so we were having lunch when my little brother Colin came walking in with his sister Amy I smirked at him which made his smile fade very fast so sis said " Ah this must be the grade switcher if I am not mistaken right big brother?."

Colin's Prov

I went pale as fast as a light bulb blowing I snarled at Chance " HOW DARE YOU HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT LITTLE GIRL?."

She said " I am Chance's little sister for your information and I know quite a lot about your little "exploits" to humiliate my big brother like say for instance the a+ plus report cards".

Sis was staring at me I said " You don't know anything and you can't prove it".

Chance said making me back away in fear " Oh Dad found out all about the stuff you did Colin he did some digging and guess " I AM T-BONE OF THE SWAT KATS HA HA HA IN YOUR FACE COLIN MAN THIS FEELS GOOD SO IT DOES".

I had never been humiliated in the face before oh yes but not like this tears fell out of my eyes and I ran out of the house with Amy right behind me got into the car and drove off which my parent's had noticed as they had come back from wherever they had been.

April's Prov

I saw Colin's car pull away from the house which had me wondering what was up so I entered the house with my husband to the sweet smell of food I saw Miracle working in the kitchen I was gobsmacked which Chance and Jake had noticed so Jake came up to us and said " Yep Miracle is cooking for us tonight don't worry she is an excellent cook I taught her everything I know in the kitchen".

I smiled at this so I said as we were eating " My your a unique little girl Miracle I always wanted a granddaughter to spoil rotten but I don't deserve one but I knew Colin had humiliated you in the face Chance as I saw it with my own eyes and I gave him the most shocking dressing down of his life and I banned him from the house and I saw him driving away in such a state what happened may I ask?."

Chance was shocked at what I said so he told me to myself and Alexander shaking with shock so Alexander said " You two are the **SWAT KATS** I hope you have good reason for this son?."

Chance said " I had good reason and Jake was the one as we were chasing Dark Kat that day and commander Feral knocked us aside and into the building and he blamed it all on us and all of our friends emptied our lockers without us knowing and wanted nothing to do with us and it was in the Salvage yard where Jake suggested that we build our own jet and get back in the air and get back at Dark Kat and then several years ago he pulled Miracle into his lap this little Miracle of a baby came into our lives making it better as I always wanted a little sister and so did Jake we don't know who her mother is and why she left her with us but me and Jake are gonna find out so the following morning we took her to the hospital and it was there we found out she had been experimented on by Dark Kat while she was still inside her mother's womb he saw me and Alex gasp at this with hands over our mouths so he continued with saying and also have powers but she would need to kill once a day to survive since she was a baby at that time it didn't come into effect until she was 2 years old and one day while we were on superhero duty sis discovered our secret how she hasn't crumbled under the pressure of finding out our secret at the time I was shocked and upset at the time after Jake filled me in when she got back from primary school she made a heart-breaking choice on her part to act like she didn't know us when we were in uniform in case she meet us in public but when we were together she didn't know how to start the conversation without accusing us of keeping the truth from her I was in tears along with Jake and we made her the newest addition to our crew don't worry he added seeing our looks she will become active when she becomes a teenager and her code name is **Angel **and we became a real family because of that so that's the story in the nutshell mum, dad".

I smiled at this so we had bonding time together as a family and Chance went to Max's grave and finally put the past behind him and left with his heart free of the dark and full of light then they headed home and bunked down for the night back at home happy as can be.

* * *

Helping Jake confront his past with his father

It was nightime in the yard and Miracle was walking past Jake's room when she heard him crying so she went In to find him awake and crying his eyes out he saw her and she ran over into the bed and hugged him close so she asked " Did you have a nightmare so bad that It would turn you like this?."

Jake's Prov

I was shaking with grief so I told her everything to her crying like anything so she hugged me close and we both cried our eyes out and fell asleep so later on that night we both awoke and I asked her " Should I go and confront my father Miracle?."

She nodded and said " Yes you should and confront him over the past and clear the air between you too and see if there can be a relationship between you too by the way you look beautiful when you cry but when you are happy you are like an angel flying through the air".

With that she kissed me on the cheek and headed back to bed leaving me looking flushed in the face I fell back into the pillows and fell asleep so next morning I was feeling refreshed I decided to confront my father so I got changed and headed to breakfast where I asked Miracle " Can you come with me Miracle when I go and confront my father?."

She nodded so we got into the car and headed off into the city.

At Clawtech industries

Sam's Prov

I was standing at my desk looking out over the city when my son and a little girl with unique skin colour came in so I said " Well well Jake what brings you here?."

The little girl said " I believe Jake is here to confront the past between you two and from what I have seen by looking at you I must say you are a jerk who doesn't care about his son because of the place he is working".

I was shocked total shock at the attitude the little girl was giving me Jake was staring at me in shock as well I said " Well I never how dare you speak to me like that Jake who is she?."

Jake said " She is my little sister the one I always wanted but you never cared about me or mum you flung yourself into work and didn't bother to take a risk on me and mum I came here to clear the air between us and put the past behind us dad".

I swallowed hard at this and said " Take a risk?

The little girl said " Yes that's right you don't deserve to have Jake as your son so I will leave you two to sort this out I am going to explore big brother see you later".

My son nodded I was shaking with shock at what the little girl had said so Jake closed the door.

End of Prov

Miracle was walking around Clawtech when she saw out of the window a guy having trouble with his car so she headed outside and walked up to the man and asked " Is something wrong with your car may I ask?."

She had no idea at the time it was the headmaster of the college that has advanced knowledge of fixing cars so he explained to Miracle saying " It sounds like you have a serious fault in your engine and several loose valves so can I borrow your phone for a minute sir?."

At the garage

Chance was had finished fixing a client's car and was watching him drive away when the phone rang and he answered it to him nodding so he said " Be there in 2 minutes sis and I will bring the repair gear".

So 2 minutes later Chance arrived and fixed the car with Miracle helping the car owner was impressed with how Miracle had identified the problem so he said " Thank you very much Miracle is it?. I will see you later thank you very much".

With that he left so Chance and Miracle went back into Clawtech to hear loud shouting from the office so they pelted to the office to find Jake and Sam shouting at each other with Jake having tears streaming down his face he saw them and Miracle hugged him so she said " WELL BUDDY YOU DON'T DESERVE JAKE AS YOUR SON COME JAKE YOU DON'T NEED THIS ASS AS A FATHER".

Sam looked horrified at this but they had walked away and Jake was out of his life and there was nothing he could do about it so back at the garage Jake was sound out with Miracle keeping an eye on him so she kissed him on the check and whispered " Sweet dreams big brother hope you feel better and back to your old self soon".

With that Jake moved on and his heart felt lighter than it had ever been before.

* * *

14 years later

Chance's Prov

I was watching Scardy Kat laughing my head off with Jake when a truck horn sounded from outside to my face changing to one of disgust and anger I said " It is those two again with more junk again".

I didn't know at the time as I was heading out to see Burke and Murray that me and Jake had been in love with Miracle ever since she had helped us confront our past's.

So sure enough it was Burke and Murray and they had dumped the stuff right on our doorstep and shouted " Hey what are you clowns doing?."

Miracle's Prov

I was getting off the school bus which was of course the high school bus when I heard my big brother shouting " HEY WHAT ARE YOU CLOWNS DOING?."

I saw another two Kats one big one small laughing horribly at my big brother's so I found a bowling pin and flung it hard at the larger of the two knocking him over onto the smaller Kat to him shouting " WHAT THE HELL BURKE DON'T USE ME AS A SOFT LANDING ALL THE TIME".

They got back up again to see Chance and Jake roaring with laughter at them that's when the smaller tom saw me and went brick red in the face which had Jake's attention like in an instant so I walked over to my big brother's and said " Who are these people big brother? from the looks of them one of them is a Monkey and the other is a Parrot don't you think big brother?."

Burke and Murray looked outraged at this no-one had ever called them that before but I saw my big brother's roaring with laughter so Jake held me close and said " These two are Burke and Murray little sis and the reason they pick on us is because we used to be enforcers but got kicked off the force and they made it their daily pleasure to humiliate us an chance they get."

Burke and Murray's Prov

We were outraged this girl had called us a Monkey and a Parrot the nerve of her I shouted at her " How dare you call us that you brat you look like a little miss know it all huh well you look beautiful what are you doing here with these two outcast bet I could give you a good time in my truck cutie pie".

The hot girl was about to retort to my comment but found she didn't have the need to loser Jake stood in front of her his eyes blazing with such anger that hardly ever showed he said with such a chill to his voice that made me shiver with fear " I WILL NEVER LET YOU DO THAT TO MY ANGEL SHE RESCUED ME FROM MY PAST AND CHANCE'S AS WELL WE EVEN CONFRONTED OUR FAMILY'S THANKS TO HER BEACUSE OF HER WE FOUND THE COURAGE TO CONFRONT OURSELVES AS WELL AND I WILL NEVER LET HER DATE SOME SCUMBAGS THAT BULLY'S US NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND SHE IS AN ANGEL TO ME AND CHANCE AS SHE HAS DONE SOMETHING NO ONE HAS EVER DONE CAUGHT US BOTH COMPLETLY NOW GET OUT OF HERE OR I WILL BEAT THE CRUD OUT OF THE BOTH OF YOU MIRACLE PLEASE GO INSIDE WE WILL JOIN YOU IN A MOMENT".

Miracle as she was called nodded and said " IF THE NEED TO KILL COMES UPON YOU BOTH PLEASE HEAD INTO THE FOREST AND 2 MILES SOUTH OF THIS POSITION THERE IS A WATERFALL AND DON'T MIND WATER SHE WILL SMELL ME ON YOU AND KNOW YOU ARE MY BIG BROTHERS OK?."

End of Prov

Chance and Jake nodded soon as Miracle went back inside they charged at Burke and Murray livid with fury Chance got bloodied by punching Murray's ribs to pieces to Murray barfing up blood but Burke had knocked onto the ground and while Chance was helping Jake got Murray and fled in the dumper truck.

Chance's Prov

I helped Jake up with my bloodied hands I said " Are you OK Jake?."

Jake nodded so we headed into the forest unaware that Miracle was blushing like a frat train and her heart took a risk and decided to tell us how she felt about us so she decided to ask us if what we said was really true so she planted candles that led to the bathroom and so she decided to have a bath.

So we were at the waterfall and were washing ourselves off in the water when we meet Water but as soon as she smelled Miracle on us her anger at being disturbed was replaced with friendliness she said " I am quite impressed and I must say you two are hot no wonder Miracle was fighting her feelings for you both".

We were shocked Miracle had feelings for us so we thanked Water very much so we headed back to the garage.

End of Prov

back at the garage Miracle had finished running her bath when she heard her brothers entering the garage and saying " Wow what's with the candles wait they leading to the bathroom". she got into the bath and was washing herself when they found her.

Miracle's Prov

I looked up to see my big brother's flushing face's and racing heart's so I took a risk and said " Join me please as we need to talk about what you two said to Burke and Murray a while ago understand?."

They nodded and striped down to my face going bright violet which they had noticed so they climbed into the bath and Chance lifted me onto his lap and said " We meant every word my love".

I was shaking with happiness so i kissed Chance on the lips to him groaning as one of my claws grazed down his skin one of his hands was stroking one of my breasts making me brake the kiss panting in pleasure i straddled his waist Jake grabbed me and thrust me down onto his length making me gasp in pleasure then suddenly I was in his arms and he was striding into his room with Chance running after us.

Jakes Prov

I out of the bath and walking to my room with Miracle my beautiful angel naked in my arms I kissed her hard on the lips growling in pleasure as she responded to my growls I landed onto my bed and moved down my angel's body to her moaning in pleasure I took my time with raised pink buds on her breasts to her long lean thighs then I licked her entrance to her crying out in pleasure seeing angel so lost in desire I went over the edge I licked and bite her entrance she tried to move but I pinned her down to the bed and she released onto the bed then I went inside her and I went into mating wild animal mode once angel was ready I moved in and out of her she was so volcanic inside and I wasn't stopping I had been dreaming about her for so long and wanting every inch of her and now that she was in my arms I was going to give so much pleasure and claiming her for my own so no-one else can have and if need be kill for her.

I pulled her onto my lap and Chance climbed onto the bed behind I grinned which he responded with his unique one so he lifted her onto his lap and I went inside her and he moved her down to her crying out in pure bliss so for some time there was nothing except for bed creaking and cries of passion we were moving in and out of her until we were at our limits we were ridged we looked at her and I kissed her then she turned her head and kissed Chance to his growls of pleasure then we released inside of her to her crying out in pleasure she turned around and straddled Chance's waist then kissed him and moved down to his moans of pleasure he grabbed her waist then thrust down to her crying out in pleasure then he lowered her to the blanket.

Chance's Prov

I kissed her on the lips to her purring I went inside her and we made love with the bed creaking I lifted her legs over my arms and went faster with better access to her crying " CHANCE".

I released inside her I buried my face into her neck growling " MIRACLE".

I lifted her onto my legs and continued moving in and out of her until I came again inside my beautiful woman of our dreams then we both collapsed onto the bed panting hard I stroked her lovingly then she went over to Jake.

Jake's Prov

She came over stalking me and pounced knocking me down onto the bed she moved down my body hearing me moan in pleasure she licked my shaft to my greatest shock I was purring so she upped her actions to myself releasing everywhere I kissed her on the lips then she straddled my waist I grabbed her waist then thrust her down onto my hard shaft to her crying out in pleasure I moved her up then down in hard fast rhythm the both of us moaning and calling each other names out in pleasure soon I was at my limit I lowered her onto the pillows her hair had fallen over her face making her look like a goddess to me and Chance I went inside and we cried out in pleasure but I couldn't stop and made love to her 5 times before collapsing back onto the bed with Miracle in my arms her legs intertwined with mine her head in the crook of my neck I asked " Looking forward to your first mission soon my love?."

She nuzzled me to myself purring she said " I am looking forward to it hunny hope I can be good at being a **SWAT KAT** as you two".

So how will Miracle's first mission turn out come and find out


	5. Chapter 5

Little sister of the Swat Kats

Chap 5 Miracle's first mission as Angel and she, Jake and Chance get sent back in time and Miracle,meets Queen Callista to them both becoming good friends

Jake's Prov

I awoke thinking the pervious night was just a dream until I looked down and fast asleep on me was Miracle my beautiful angel of my life tears fell down my face I looked over and saw Chance staring also at Miracle and crying like a baby.

I kissed her gently on the forehead making our angel wake and I said " Good morning our beautiful angel did you sleep well?."

Tears came into her eyes as she realised that it wasn't a dream that happened last night she snuggled into my fur to myself purring loudly and deeply making Chance stare at me in surprise.

I said as I saw his look " I never knew how to purr for my last date until I meet you my beautiful angel and I am gonna purr like that for you for the rest of my life and openly show you in front of everyone so I have your uniform ready for you so let's try it on".

In the hanger

Miracle's Prov

I was down in the hanger with Jake and Chance my heart fluttering as I had fully changed not before Chance made love to me 2 times before meeting Jake in the hanger so he handed me my **SWAT UNIFROM **so I headed to the changing rooms and took off my clothes leaving my pants on but I found after I put my uniform on my pants made a bulge so I. removed my uniform and took off my pants and put my uniform back on and took a look at myself in the mirror and was shocked a superhero was staring back at me so I headed back to Chance and Jake and their eyes went straight out of their heads.

Jake's Prov

I was waiting on Angel coming out of the changing rooms and boy when we saw her our eyes and temperature went up like a rocket so she asked " Does this look OK on me boys?."

In asking her question she swished her tail giving us a very good view of her hot body and we got nosebleeds so Chance said " You look smoking hot in that uniform so come on your chariot awaits for her master to give her a flight."

Miracle's Prov

I was shown my ride and I was shocked it was my own jet so I said " I get to have my own jet hmph."

Chance's Prov

Seeing the look on her face she walked over to the red paint can and the sprayer and proceeded to give her jet a flame style look on the black then stood back to inspect her work we were shocked and awestruck so she ran her hands over her jet and whispered " Hi there Blaze ready for me to take you on your first flight?."

So she jumped into her jet and started to the flight checks on her jet and saw loads of cool items and preparations to depart the hanger so we followed suit and as the lights turn green she followed what she had learned and Blaze shot up the ramp and out of the hanger and on his maiden flight with his master flying him with grace and style.

We were heading out over the city when a time storm appeared over our heads and we both thrust the jets harder but we got sucked into the time storm and got sent back in time.

Queen Callista Prov

I saw two strange looking things fall out of the sky and crash landed onto ground so I was cautious so I led my troops into the forest to confront them head on and I entered the clearing where they had landed and saw 3 people come out of the creatures and saw the youngest one notice the sword in the stone but noticed me and said " Uh guy's I think we have company".

I said " Who are you three strangers working for the Past Master are you men attack".

The younger one snapped like a frat train and catapulted over the sword in the stone and pulled it out and swung it blasting us flying about 2 meters she snarled " HOW DARE YOU I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THIS PAST MASTER IS OR WHO HE IS T-BONE START TALKING NOW BEFORE I BLAST THIS DEVIA FLYING AGAIN".

I got back up white as a sheet she had called me a Deva and she had no idea who the past master was so they were in the clear but what was concerning me was she was welding the sword so I said " I am sorry my name is Callista".

The look on her face was priceless so she said " T...The Queen Callista s...sorry your highness for calling you a Deva my name is Angel this is my big brother T-Bone and Razor".

Loud footsteps sounded and 100 monster's came into view so she looked at the sword and asked " May I borrow this for a minute your highness?."

I nodded in shock to her brother's laughing their heads off so I said " You can't be serious about fighting 100 hundred monster's that is suicide Angel."

She chuckled at my reaction and hugged me shocking me and said " Don't worry Calle I will be fine beside I regenerate faster than normal all thanks to Dark Kat now will my new friend wait and watch while I take care of these monster's?."

So she put somethings into her ears and charged at the monsters and I could hear the music and it went like this and so my shock she had destroyed about half of the monsters when the first lyric's of the songs came out

Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything that we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh

We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, the tequila just hit me  
Ooooohhhhh  
We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown

We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh

Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone  
Well get you hands out of this glass, last call my ass  
Weeelllll no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
To drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh  
We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
To drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

I was amazed when the giant Ogre slammed her flying into a tree but she bounced back and I was shocked the wounds she had received by being blasted into the tree were gone so she killed the ogre making it's friends run away screaming their heads off that's when she fainted so a couple of hours later she came around to find herself in a strange bed and sound asleep next to her were her knights in shining Armor T-Bone and Razor so I came in and put a finger to my lips making her smile in understanding.

So she carefully got out of the bed and headed downstairs with me so downstairs I asked " Are you being followed by a teenage ghost by the name of Max?."

She looked shocked then nodded so I smiled and said " Max wants to be inside this sword I held up the sword but only with your consent of course and that way he can revive himself after taking the life of one of the monster's you injured in the fight but only if you agree to this".

My Prov

I nodded shocked at the fact that Max had been following me this whole time so I smiled and said " If Max want's to have a second chance Callista then I will accept his spirit inside my sword".

Max's Prov

I was smiling with happy tears so I appeared in front of them both unaware that Jake and Chance who is kind of like a dad to me had woken up to find Miracle wasn't in bed and went downstairs to see my spirit standing there so she tossed my new home into the air and I was surrounded in a bright light and got sucked into the sword so my face appeared in the sword and said " It is very spacious in here by the way".

she tossed me back into the air and I appeared fully formed of now I was the sword but I didn't care about that at all I notice Chance and he hugged me close making Miracle and Callista head off chatting away to each other.

Chance's Prov

I hugged Max close to him hugging me in response I said " I... I can't believe this I get a second chance to be your father Max you look like a man now".

Max smiled with happy tears and he cried like a baby with me crying in response outside Angel and Callista were happily chatting away and they became the best of friends so she said " What is your real name Angel and from the looks of you are you a girl may I ask?."

She nodded and said " My real name is Miracle and yes to your observation I am a girl my best friend".

So the next chap will be Miracle fighting the past Master and returning to future waving goodbye to Callista unaware that Callista had fallen in love with her and would wait for her to come to her when the time is right


	6. Chapter 6

Little sister of the Swat Kats

Chap 6 rescueing Callastia from the Past Master and returning to the future

It was a sunny morning when Miracle awoke to find Jake and Chance already up and about and were attending the forge when Miracle appeared after having breakfast made by the best cooks who she said " That was an awesome breakfast thank you ladies very much".

So she was heading past the cellar when it's door's opened shocking everyone including Callista she said " I think Miracle something is calling you and I think you should answer".

My Prov

I nodded so I headed into the cellar where a sight meet my eyes a big orange haired demon was pinned to a wall with a spear in his arm he was more shocked to see me as I was of him by the look on his face.

I ran over to him and pulled the spear out of his arm and I saw to my shock he had no arm wound I gasped and said " You have regen power's like me?."

He growled " Nah I don't have powers of which you speak of Miss?."

I said " Miracle is my name and May I call you Tora?."

Tora's Prov

I stood there in shock Rose always said to me as she had discovered she is pregnant with her kid " I always wanted a little girl and I will call her Miracle".

I smiled and said " You have your mother's eyes she always said if she ever had a daughter she would name her Miracle and no sorry I added seeing the question she was going to ask not your dad kiddo come on I'm hungry".

So it was a sight to see a big orange demon chatting away to Miracle while having something to eat which floored Chance and Jake at the same time So Tora said " Your mother's name was Rose Speed by the way man I haven't had a good meal like that in a long time so where are you from Miracle or shall I call you Angel?."

Jake's Prov

I stopped dead in my tracks my mother's original name was Rose Speed before she was knocked out and put into a coma and when she woke up she couldn't remember her original name so she liked the name Catherine but she also liked the Rose so she called her herself that and fell in love with my dad .

I couldn't believe it tears were in my eyes I noticed Callista and went over to her and had a whispered conversation she looked shocked and opened a portal and we vanished through it and we arrived back to the day we found Miracle and we hid as her mother came running into the yard her hood fell off and I was in shock it was mum I thought we had lost her a long time but I was wrong I saw loads of Dark Kat's minions running after her but I saw her to my shock bleeding from her chest then she deposited little sister and without another word speed out of the yard and vanished into a portal of light and was never seen again.

With that we teleported back to the present and I was shaken beyond belief so I found Chance and drew him off some place to talk and when I told him he was gobsmacked he stared at Miracle and asked " Should we tell her?."

Callista walked over to them nodding to them so with a shaky breath I went to her and tapped her on the shoulder and pointed outside so we both headed outside and I told her to sobs from her to myself hugging her shaking with tears myself so someone who liked like me came running out of the forest breathing hard and I saw he was wounded which also had Angel's attention then suddenly a demon came charging out of the woods I noticed it had part's that didn't belong to it I suddenly saw Miracle was lit up like a neon light that's when I realised that somehow Dark Kat made a deal with the demons and Miracle was stripped of all her limbs and stuff like that.

So Miracle charged at the demon and her fake arms fell off to reveal blades and sliced the demon's head off it fell like a stone Miracle landed onto the ground Callista tapped me on the shoulder and whispered " Take off her mask and her stuff quick as you can then give her the privacy she needs and if you do this correctly she will choose you as her soul mate just your mother did with your father quickly now".

I moved with lightening speed and her helmet and her mask as well as her clothes off with such speed which shocked me then I headed inside with Callista to give Angel the privacy she needs unaware she was watching me and her heart started to beat faster against her chest and a red blush crossed her face.

Angel's Prov

Jake removed my mask and Helmet as well as my clothes then he headed off inside with Callista and my heart started to beat faster against my chest as memories of Jake and Chance flooded through my head like a frat train then pain unlike anything hit me hard making me writhe in pain my fake arms fell off like my fake legs and mask and also my fake eyes and my fake backbone then real eyes, skin arms with hands sense of pain also my voice also a backbone and to my shock my real voice and also nose and ears and also my own and real tail.

So I got up shaking I stumble but regained my footing then put on my clothes and headed inside and found Jake and tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around and kissed him on the mouth making him growl into the kiss he Asked " Are Okay Miracle?."

He stood there in shock at my real voice which came out of my mouth " Yeah I'm fine hunny brown hi Callista and yes I got my memories back as well I'm gonna get something to eat man I am hungry.

So with that Miracle headed into the kitchen and eat like a trojan and was feeling a lot better when a loud explosion rocked the castle and I pelted towards the source and saw a mini Kat cackling evilly and I saw to his horror he had Callista as a hostage he vanished with her I was livid with fury and something in my pocket bleeped making me take my phone out of my pocket and I was shocked it was my fellow classmate Ritsu I was in E class but not for failing grades as I was in the forest on my forest trip and I must have been seen by one of the teachers so that's how I ended up in E class trying to kill my unkillable teacher who used to be human once but injected with stuff that turned him into a giant tentacled Octopus that teaches us and is a target at the same time.

I said " Hi Ritsu did you find them?."

I gulped Jake was standing right behind and he was livid with fury and I think it was because he had created the phone for me with walls that was unbreakable but Ritsu had just done the impossible I pelted with Jake running after us roaring with fury at someone hacking my phone he had created for me so several hours later he had fully clamed down so I sniffed the air and followed the scent to the one of the castle's towers which shocked Jake and Chance completely I noticed their looks of shock but rescuing Callista came first then kicking the bad guy's ass so I asked as we headed into the tower " Who was that guy?."

Jake explained that he was known as the Past Master and he had been trying to kidnap Callie and get her to marry but since he couldn't accomplish that he decided to marry her ancestor Callista.

In the tower

The past Master had chained Callista up and was trying to get her to marry when a voice sounded from behind them " HOI the lady has made her choice very clear and you will respect her decision now back off".

The past Master turned around and gaped at Miracle and said " A girl Superhero?."

Angel raised an eyebrow and said " Yeah got a problem with that punk".

My face was in shock I snarled and said " Well this is the last time huh why are you laughing?."

Angel stopped laughing and said " Please your joking right oh come on man that is the oldest trick in the book and whoever says the last thing you will ever hear I seen better B movies with better scripting than that baldly and by the way get a wig now the only weapon you have is that tacky old watch now if you excuse me I will rescue Callista".

My face went pure shock mode then I regained my composer as I saw Callista and T-Bone and Razor laughing their heads off I blasted a blast of light from the watch and Angel with such speed shocked us all and there was breaking metal sound making my head snap round and gasped a big orange demon had broke the chains that held Callista wham I was blasted against the wall and was knocked out by A punch by Angel then she speed to Callista who had watched the fight and said " Your a fire dragon slayer aren't you Miracle and I know that fire dragon move anywhere it was Ignatia's favourite move wasn't it?."

end of Prov

Angel nodded in silence which had Razor's attention so she said " I meet Ignita in the forest as I was starving at the time and I had killed when I meet her as she was in trouble and I helped her out and for that she began teaching me Dragon slayer magic and I got really good at it but one day she vanished and she was like a mother to me and I think I have been searching for her ever since but I haven't been able to find her and the only things I have left of her is her dragon scales".

This had Callista attention so she asked " Could I borrow those scales for a bit if that is okay?."

Angel nodded and went back out to her plane and came back with the scales so after a while Callista found Angel with a Terry Pratchet book reading to some kittens who were laughing at the funny parts along with Jake and Chance she noticed Callista and Callista wrapped the scarf around her neck and it smelt like Ignita and the beast Spear had been wrapped up in cloth so she put it on her back and gave the kittens a hug then Callista then jumped into her jet along with Chance and Jake in theirs's and the portal to the future opened in front of them and they speed through it and the portal vanished and Sir Jackson stood beside Callista and said " Your in love with Angel aren't you your majesty?."

She nodded and Sir Jackson said " I am sure you will see her again believe in magic your majesty and it will happen."

So back in the future it was as if time had stopped and the portal opened and they shot through it and then landed in the Salvage yard and Miracle said as they got changed " Don't tell your parent's Chance it is better to let them think Max is dead alright?."

Chance looked shocked but knew Miracle was right about this so night time rolled around and Miracle lay in bed with her scarf on her beside table but she pulled it in beside her and fell asleep she didn't hear her door being opened by Jake who was watching her but closed the door again and went back to bed he would confront her about her past while they were away being Superhero's.

So come and find out what happens in the next episode


	7. Chapter 7

Little sister of the Swat Kats

Chap 7 Jake confronts Miracle about her past and Jake and Miracle beocme a couple

Jake's Prov

I was watching Miracle at school in my disguise trying to figure out what Callista had said to Miracle and what Miracle had said to her I knew she wasn't in the normal school so I followed her to her class and to my shock it was E-class and then saw her teacher and knew at once what had happened one day In the forest someone had seen her killing in action and decided to enrol her in E-class to kill her teacher but I would ask her this when we are alone.

So I headed back to the junkyard and saw on the table a whole load of letters that we had totally had no idea we had so I had a look at them and I totally broke down Miracle was living with Callie suddenly a shock wave blasted from me and out into the city Miracle had felt as well as everyone else and Her friends nodded in response so Chance was sobbing so we headed to see Callie.

Callie's Prov

I was busy chatting to my husband Zalgo how he became my husband well that was a story to tell you

Flashback to when Miracle was 2 years old

I was sitting in the park with Miracle she was 2 years old at the time and living with me as I had found her all alone in the salvage with nothing to eat and filed a custody order but since Jake and Chance didn't turn up shocking everyone I got custody of Miracle in the underworld Zalgo had been watching us and was blushing when he saw me and decided to go to my world and introduce himself to me and for to be his mate but I would never get over the shock of him being Miracle's uncle and that he was Catherine Clawson brother.

So we were busy eating when Zalgo appeared and I blushed like a maiden he noticed Miracle and went white as a sheet then tears fell down his face like a frat train and pelted away I ran after him and found him on one of the park benches he looked up at me and asked " Is that little girl yours as she looks a lot like my little sister Catherine?."

I stood there shocked then I sat down beside him and explained to his horrified looks he said " I want to see her I want to be in her life I never knew Catherine had a baby girl but not a son as well so please may I be in Miracle's life as her Uncle?."

I nodded and I held his hand as we headed back but when we got back Miracle was being attacked by a demon but Zalgo jumped into the fray and beat the thing senseless and sent it packing he was livid with fury he speed over to Miracle who was lying on the ground breathing hard then one fake ear fell off shocking us all then she clapped her hand to the ear as a real one took it's place I hurried over and held her and sing a song that my mum had sing to her relaxing so a few days later she was fully relaxed and started to train with Zalgo I saw his muscles and blushed which he noticed and so a few years later he proposed to me and several months later I discovered I was pregnant with a little girl but I and Miracle and Zalgo sensed she was different but we were not caring.

so end of Flashback

I was busy chatting to Zalgo when Chance and Jake came into my office Chance saw Zalgo and me together with the wedding ring and ran out of the office sobbing again Jake was shocked so Zalgo said " So this is the son my sister had as well nice to meet you".

Jake's Prov

I was shocked when this black cat with red eyes said " So this is the son that my sister gave birth to nice to meet you?."

I said " You know my mum?."

He smiled and said " Yeah mate I am her brother we grew up together until our 17 years of age when she vanished one day and I have been looking for her ever since that day so where is my little sister may I ask?."

I went pale and explained to Zalgo howling in anger and misery with Callie hugging when another little kitten came running saying " Daddy are OK?."

He smiled and said " Yes I am fine Lazuri thank you for asking I just found out some things about my little sister OK?.

Just then the letterbox rattled and a box fell onto the floor which made Zalgo say " Another box of trainers for Miracle I will take it into the cupboard huh that smell on the trainers Callie those boxes of trainers were from sis".

end of prov

Miracle came home several hours later to see a shock Lazuri playing with Jake who looked up and came over and said " We have some things we need to talk about?."

she nodded and blushed which Jake had noticed she saw the box so Jake said " Those boxes were from mum so let's go OK?."

At the forest

Jake's Prov

I was walking in the forest Miracle was blushing hard and was fighting some instincts to pounce on me and I was fighting it as well until we talked so we found by the lakeside when some beautiful music flowed catching our attention and we saw Aqua who bowed and vanished into the water so I said " I saw all the let...i'm sorry I broke down and collapsed onto the ground with Miracle holding me I said " You bumped into me didn't you by accident?."

She nodded I whispered into her ear making her go red in the face I bumped into you too as well and I would kill for you my (growl).

I jumped her to her answering growl in response I kissed her so fiercely on the lips that made her mating side come awake and suddenly a pop sound sounded making us look down to see a bottle cork fall out of Miracle front end and suddenly out came first bile and loads of other stuff then when she was ready I went inside and oh the pleasure that awaited us as I moved in and out of her bringing us to the edge and back again our mating cries sounded like the wild animals of the forest which people thought.

I collapsed beside Miracle and pulled her close as she told me all about her time living with Callie and she even showed me her form well Alpha form shocking me completely so I asked " Have you shown this to anyone?."

she shook her head and also heaved stuff on me that I had never known so light enveloped her and when the light faded her eyes were shining bright and she said shocking me completely as her voice came out of her mouth " I am OK now Jackie?."

I went brick red in the face at her nickname for me but as we headed back to the others a fog enveloped us both.

So what will happen now for them both


End file.
